victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bade/@comment-10448359-20130605062421/@comment-5844332-20130605131015
^ I too agree with a lot of the things you said! Well, you clearly understood Jade's role in the show and her personality perfectly and i as well believe that many people don't even give her a chance from the start just because she is against their beloved Tori and too mean in their opinion. But Jade's actually exactly how you described her and might i add that she is very funny-especially when she tries to scare people away with loud,socking,sarcastic and macabre words,-and quirky and that's an achievement of Liz Gillies for giving so much development to her part and take the Jade character beyond the mean exterior adding,with the imagination and the ideas of Dan of course, even a difficult family history and a really sensitive side to her! Other than Jade, i am one of those shippers who actually support a couple,yes when i simply like it,but also when i see it in much love and happy together,even when there are fights. I also love love-hate relationships and yes i agree with the opinion that oposites attract,because i am fond of the ying-yang theory. Bade gave me that and the passion and spark you already described and they also had much chemistry and sweetness for me,which you only saw in Bori,but it's completely fine since everyone got their own opinion! :) As for Bori,i wouldn't mind if it happened,but i couldn't see it happened due to the relationship dynamics of their gang. They are all a group of friends and Bade was already a couple for 3 years and now that they date again who knows for how more. In addition, i love Bade for lasting for so long even though they are so young. Anyway, the point is that the gang would grow apart if Bori happened,unless they could show it in a way that Jade would finally be completely over Beck and the same for Beck about Jade,something difficult after the signs we had for the couple's affections even before they made up once again. Bori is also a little too normal,too perfect as you said and that don't make me be interested about anything other than their friendship,at least from what i received from the show. But again if they would be happy and in love and Jade wouldn't mindimpossible,i wouldn't care and possibly i would ship it,why not,cause they can be cute. It's just that i see a real,deep and strong connection between Beck and Jade and more importantly i feel like they can't be away from each other and that they complete each other in the following way: Jade is lonely and kinda more grouchy and uncontrollable without Beck,she needs him and Beck is just too plain,not funny and boring without Jadeoffence to any Beck lovers out there,that might just be me,so he needs her just as much. In conclusion,i could say that i kinda follow the series progress in my mind and whatever couple is happening,if it has the qualities i like in shows' relationships doesn't necessarily mean i would like that for a relationship of mine then i ship it,if not then i don't really care or pay attention to it. So that's my long postreally should stop with the huge comments! and the reason why i prefer Bade to Bori,even though i don't mind Tori or Bori or whatever other couple happening,as long as it was given properly and there was a good development for it in the show. And a good reason,because i find it kinda pointless to ship something that doesn't have the possibility to happendoesn't refer to Bori necassarily,i am just being general I would love to hear your thoughts about what i just posted to see if you agree or disagree with anything i said! :)